WhatGoes Around, Comes Around
by ThePowerOfBooks
Summary: It's been 2 years since the guardians defeated Pitch, and he wants revenge. Instead of going after the guardians alone, Pitch will recruit an ally, by any means necessary. But what will happen if the guardians get to her first? AN: this is not a romance story
1. Chapter 1: Jack and Karma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**150 years ago.**

"C'mon wind, take me home!" the snow-white haired boy cried. The boy had caused his usual mayhem, proof of it was what he was leaving, awake of white covering a small village. He soared over another town, no different from the one he had just left. Passing over it and into the uninhabited forest, he was gently deposited in a small clearing beside a frozen lake.

The boy plunked down on the frozen surface. "Thanks, wind," he sighed, smiling as the breeze playfully tussled his white locks. the albino used the crook of his shepherd's staff to draw beautiful frost patterns on the ice. An hour passed this way, until the sky began to brighten with the promise of dawn. The boy slumped over, about to fall asleep, and would have been out like a light, if not for the loud snap of a branch being stepped on.

"Who's there?" the boy said, pointing his staff in the direction of the sound. He took a tentative step forwards, trying to find the source of the sound. Not finding anything, he lowered his staff and chuckled. "You've been alone too long, Jack, now you're hearing things, "he paused, "and you're talking to yourself, too." He shook his head.

"So that's your name huh," Jack jumped when he heard the voice, and brought the staff back up into its defensive position. "No need to get so jumpy, Jack, I'm not particularly frightening."

A girl, about fifteen, stepped out of the shadows and stopped when she reached the tree line.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, "how can you see me?"

The girl chuckled, "Call me Karma, and I can see you, and vice versa, because I'm like you, Jack. Well, not really. I'm a spirit, like you, but I'm a summer spirit. I've been told that we're hotter than you winter boys." She smirked at that last comment, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Alright, Karma, are you just going to stand there? Or are you planning on telling me why you're stalking me?"

Karma laughed, and Jack had to admit that it was a nice sound. He found himself smiling along with her. "Why Jack, I think we'll get along just fine." She walked up to him, her hands slightly raised, as to muffle suspicion. Her choppy, windblown, black hair had fallen over her eyes so Jack could only see the smirk that played across her mouth.

"You've got quite the reputation for being a troublemaker, Jack," she said. Jack shrugged, "I could use your help."

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Why not?" Karma countered. "How long have you been like this, Jack, 150 years, right? I've already passed my 600th, and let me tell you, it goes by a lot faster when you don't spend that time alone. Don't get me wrong though, I aint trying to sell you anything, you just seem like you could use a friend."

Jack just stared at her, baffled. Karma noticed his silence and sighed, "One night Jack, that's all I'm asking for. Who knows? You might actually enjoy yourself."

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked. "Follow me and find out," Karma said as she unfurled giant black wings that Jack hadn't noticed before. The tips burned with orange and blue flames. With one stroke of them, Karma was floating in the air. She glanced back at Jack, with glowing golden eyes, before soaring away. In her wake she left nothing but a streak of light and the lingering sound of her laughter.

Jack stood there for a second, thoroughly puzzled, before jumping into the sky and chasing after her. "What have I gotten myself into," he muttered.

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, and I would appreciate any tips or constructive criticism:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch's Ally

**Disclaimer: I *cough* unfortunately do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Present day**

Pitch was angry. Well, Pitch was a lot of things, but now he was mostly angry. It had been two years since the guardians had defeated him, two years full of suffering and pain. For two years he had waited for this moment.

Pitch shadow-travelled to Paris, France, knowing that he was close to starting phase one of his plans. Sticking to the shadows, Pitch slinked around the many tourists, ignored by every last one of them. He paused, underneath the Eiffel Tower, and looked up into the shadows of the intricate brass framework. He was waiting for only a moment, before he saw a bright streak of flames in the shadows, and the glint of golden eyes, identical to his own, staring down at him. He brought up a slender hand in a mock wave, before pointing in the direction of a small park a block away. The golden eyes bobbed up in down, nodding, before watched Pitch walk over to the park he had just motioned to, and stopped at the large oak tree that dominated the park.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Karma asked as she flew down and perched on a low-lying branch of the tree.

"No hello? My, my, and here I was under the impression that you were raised better than this." Pitch smirked.

"Answer me, Pitch." Karma huffed, "I don't have the patience for this."

"Then I will make this brief, I'd like you to reconsider my offer to join me." Pitch looked at Karma, his expression unreadable, even when Karma barked out a loud, humorless laugh.

"Oh, this is rich," she chuckled. "The mighty Pitch Black, coming to me for help. Well, unfortunately for you, I don't want anything to do with you. If you haven't noticed by now, you're nothing more than a joke, Pitch. No one finds you scary anymore, kids have stopped checking under their beds before they fall asleep, they've stopped using night lights and wetting the bed. The worlds moved on Pitch, its high time you do too."

"The guardians may have temporarily incapacitated me, yes, but I know now the one thing I need to bring them to their knees."

"And what would that be?"

"You, my dear."

Karma laughed again and stood up, deciding it was time for her to leave. "Don't flatter yourself, old man, I haven't gone mad yet."

"Don't you want your revenge? Don't you want the guardians to pay for what they did to you?" Pitch knew he was getting to her, the fact that she had not flown away yet was proof enough.

Karma simply shook her head. "What they did to me was wrong, but you're still worse." She jumped off the branch, but before she could fly away Pitch's malicious words stopped her.

"I'll make you regret not joining me, girl. The guardians only stopped me because they had that brat, Jack Frost. He's your friend, right? It would be a shame if something caught him off guard when he was alone."

Pitch grunted as he was shoved roughly into the tree trunk, with a dagger held to his throat.

"Leave Jack alone!" Karma hissed. She pressed the dagger into Pitch's throat, hard enough to draw blood.

Pitch shadow travelled behind Karma and kicked the small of her back, making her fall. She rolled forwards and was back on her feet in a second. She pulled out two chakram and spun in a slow circle, looking in the shadows for Pitch. After a few minutes she knew he had left.

"Coward," she muttered, before flying off to find an old friend.


	3. A new guardian

**Disclaimer: Rise of The Guardians and all the characters belong to DreamWorks and not me (except Karma, she's all mine)  
I hate the previous line more than I hate Bella from Twilight**

* * *

Karma flew low over the silent ocean, her fire tipped wings grazing the surface of the seas dark blue depths. The steady stream of smoke was interrupted behind her as she adjusted her wings. She looked down into the water, and her reflection looked back at her. Her companion left her abruptly when the ocean ended and soon she was flying over a familiar forest. She circled over a small clearing for a moment before landing lightly on the thin frosted ice of a small lake. Karma hurriedly got off it, as her body heat would cause it to melt. Jack often asked her if the heat flowing through her was uncomfortable, but after 700 years she had grown used to the burning sensation. She climbed up a nearby tree and decided to get some rest before Jack showed up. She knew that he always ended up back at the lake sooner or later, she just had to be patient.

* * *

The winter spirit in question, Jack Frost, was far from the lake. He was currently in the north pole, at North's workshop, causing chaos (but if you asked him, he would say that him and the elves were just having fun). Phil, the yeti, was chasing the rogue spirit around the workshop, yelling at him in a garbled tone that only made Jack laugh. He used the crook of his staff to fling him in another direction and with a strong leap, soared into the air.

"What's wrong Phil?" he asked innocently. Phil grumbled angrily in response, and gave up his futile chase.

As soon as Phil left the room, North came in.

"Jack," he said. "Come with me."

Jack, assuming he was in trouble, automatically hovered higher. This action was not missed by North who simply chuckled at the childish gesture.

"My boy, you are not in trouble!" So Jack landed and followed North into the workshops center. The globe, which dominated the room, was still sparkling as brightly as ever. Jack wasn't surprised to see the other guardians in the room, as they had gotten together every month or so to "bond" as Tooth called it, while Bunnymund refused to refer to it as anything except "bloody torture".

Tooth fluttered right up to Jack and started talking a mile a minute, asking if he was still flossing everyday. Jack didn't answer.

"Why'd ya call us here, North?" Bunny interrupted.

"I was going to get to it," North grumbled. "Sandy told me some very bad news. "At this everyone looked down at Sandy, who had drifted off to sleep, but with a nudge from Jack he woke up. A series of rapid pictures flashed above his head, too fast for the guardians to read.

"What's he saying?" Tooth asked.

"He said that some immortals have disappeared," Jack said. He had gotten good at interpreting Sandy's version of talking since they had defeated Pitch. With nothing better to do, Jack had accompanied Sandy on his nightly rounds quite often, and they had become close friends.

"WHAT?" Bunny dropped the egg he had been painting in shock, the gooey contents splattering on a wandering elf, who gave the pooka a dirty look before jingling off.

"Who?" Tooth gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"From what I've heard, the Leprechaun and Cupid have been missing for just over a month now, and mother earth hasn't been seen in a week or two."

"North, what are we going to do?" Tooth asked.

"Do we know who's behind this?" Jack asked, for once not laughing. "Could it be Pitch?"

Just as North was about to answer, a blinding moonbeam trickled into the room. It landed on a plaque on the floor and brought up a pedestal, with a beautiful crystal inlaid at the top.

"He's choosing a guardian?" Bunny cried, "We've already got our hands full with Frostbite here!" He ducked as Jack shot a blast of ice at his face.

"Enough," North interjected, stopping them. "Manny, who are you choosing?"

in response, the moonbeams reflections off the crystal formed into the image of a young girl with ginormous wings. The guardians were all speechless.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Bunny. "He chose _her_!"

"What's wrong with Karma?" Jack asked.

Just as he was about to give a snarky reply, Tooth put herself between the two. "Bunny, calm down. I'm sure she'll understand and help us if we explain whats going on."

"Tooth is right," North agreed, "We must go find her."

Sandy flashed question mark up at them.

"You're right Sandy," North agreed, "We don't know where she is."

"I think I do." The guardians all looked over at Jack, who stood there with a smirk on his face.

Bunny looked at him with doubt, "And how do you know this?"

"We're good friends." Was all he said.

"Okay, everyone to the sleigh." With that the guardians all left the room, leaving nothing but the lone moonbeam behind.

* * *

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction and I'm just playing around with it, I would love it if I got some reviews :) (winkwinknudgenudge) Thanks!**


End file.
